Why me Danna?
by LaLa-Nah
Summary: After all those years of leaving alone, Deidara finally found his urge to be loved. But the one he loves is just toying with him. What will he do when he claims to hate his beloved, but deep down he know that he would die for him. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Deidara has been abandoned since he was a child. And living mostly by his own, he has came to got used to the lonliness of his life. But when he turned 16 and went to his new school, his everything turned up side down. He felt in love, but not realy loved in return. So how will he manadge to survive, when his beloved is the one he claimes to hate the most?

* * *

No one is born alone and no one will die alone. You may be lonely now, but sooner or later you will find your true friends. Actually they might be right next to you...it's just that, you don't realise it yet...

* * *

Why me danna?

Ch 1: It all started from here…

* * *

A blond haired boy ran through the dark streets. It was getting late and it was quite far from his home. And at the same time his head was full of thoughts and he it made him feel so miserable.

'My five years of saving, un! All gone! Now I'm broke, un!" The boy thought and frowned angrily as he slowly fastered his speed. 'But at least my books are free, un.' but then sighed in relief .

And after some time, when he finally got in front of his old house, just before unloocking, the boy noticed two shadows in front of the big mansion next door.

Deidara had always wondered why there was a big mansion in such a poor neighborhood and the only logical answer he could gives himself was that maybe it was because of the beautiful view of the sea that only in this 'lowlife' place could be found.

Led by his curiosity, the blond stepped a little bit closer tho the two shadows and because the streetlights were pretty poor, the teen couldn't see anything at all, just the quite amusing conversation:

"Oh, come the fuck on ! Pretty fucking PLEASEEE!"

"Get lost, you freaking shit! I told you, I WON'T WEAR a DRESS EVEN If the world is gonna END!"

"NO! It's my fucking Birthday! You said you would do whatever I want! We are friends, aren't we? So why won't ya keep ya promise?"

"GET OFF OF ME, you freak OR I'll make you regret it!"

"NO! I mean yes! Hit me!"

"Oh, God !I give up…Why Are You always so stubborn? "

* * *

Deidara stared at the boys as their meanless converstion went on and on. 'Man, what wrong with them?' For the blond those boys seemed quite amusing and they actually made his mood. And even though he really wanted to watch this 'comedy-show' a little bit longer, the teen had to go to bed. After all it was almost midnight and tomorrow was his first day at school. 'Hope that my classmates won't be like those two, arguing for such nonsenses." The blond mumbled to himself and opened his doorway.

Stepping into his home he felt really lonely. The house was empty and cold. No one was waiting for him, just like normaly.

* * *

And even though the roof was leaking and the wall's paint was falling, the tiny house was really tidy and it smelled good. Deidara has allways been proud of himself for keeping this 'shack' nice and clean.

"Oh, I am so tired… Better go to sleep or tomorrow or I won't be able to go to school, un…" Deidara yawned and went to his old bed in the corner of the room, the only place where he could feel a little bit of warmness.

* * *

...- - - - - ...

It was a dark and cold night. The sky was crying, lightning and thunder along with it… While the sky was letting its pain go, between the old house of St.'Range street', a mother was screaming at her little child. She was blond and young, probably at her twenties. And she was just standing there, under her umbrella, while the kid, still so small, barely 6 years old, was covered in rain. The sight was pitifull. The woman screaming and the blond boy – crying.

* * *

"I don't wanna see you ever again, you miserable kid! It's all because of you that I can't sell myself anymore. Why was I so dense? To let you be born just for 10.000$! When I wasn't pregnant with you, everyone wanted to buy me… And now look! No one want me!" The lady snapped out and seeing the questioning look of her son she slapped him. The sound pierced through the silence and the little boy looked at his mother with so much pain.

"But…Mom ..I ..(hiccup) I…" The kid cried so hard that he barely talked.

"Shut it up! Do you know how much I hate you? No, how could you know… You are always so happy!" The woman said with a disgusted voice" Always so dense… That's why I am gonna tell you this! I hate everything that you are! Your face, your voice… Everything! You just remind me of that man, that son of a bitch! It was him that made me keep you!" The woman kept screaming while tears of hatred felt down her face.

"Mom... Please, what did I do...w-wrong?" the little boy asked.

"Stop it! Don't talk... Don't say anything… Just don't ever show your face in front of me! I really don't wanna see you ever again!" And after saying those cruel words the blonde one turned her back and left. She left her kid all alone, in the cold night, under the rain… And she never turned back…To look at him for the last time…Never...

* * *

"Mom! Please..Mom..! No! No-don't Gooooo! MOOOM!" Deidara screamed as he opened his sky blue eyes, which were now covered in tears. When he calmed down he lay back to his bed. "It was just a dream." He said quietly. "Why won't it go away? It has been 10 years alredy.. Why?" The blond sighed and rubbed his eyes. Then he glipsed at his alarm clock. It was 5 a.m.

"School's gonna start in 3 hours, un. I'd better get up." Deidara sighed again and rose up. He knew that he won't be able to sleep anymore, so why waste time on laing lazily on bed, while he could do something more usefull.

For some minutes Deidara sat on his bed, with a half naked body, staring blankly into the air. Then he looked around the small room. There was no one in the house. Just the blond, by himself, like always and it felt so sad, so lonely. Looking one more time at the clook the teen realised that he had wasted 30 minuted in staring and sighed heavily as he stood up, took off his pants and headed to the near bathroom.

As the shower went on Deidara moaned and shivered when the cold water touched his pale skin. He then remembered about those 10 years of his, the people that had always been mean to him and the new school he was going to attempt.

When Deidara got out of his bathroom, with a towel on his waist, he stoped in front of the mirror. His golden blond hair was long and soft. It covered his back and part of it, his left eye. He touched the part where eye was, gulped bitterly and sqeeze his hand in a fist. But soon he let go of his memories, sighed and started to brush his hair.

* * *

-A little while after -

* * *

Deidara sat on his couch, deep in his thought. He hated school. He always has. He hated the bullies, the whispering about him, the hateful looks he get every time he was near someone, in one word, no one wanted to be near the blond. However, those things didn't hurt that much. The teen had always managed to ignore the stupid idiots, because they were as poor as him. But this time it was rather hard. The idiots were rich snobs.

* * *

-Flash back-

* * *

"It's huge…" Deidara stared at the building with his eyes wide open.

He was standing in front of his new school, 'Fujimori Rinta' Academy. The school was known for its eliteness, which only rich people could achive. But unless those idlers, who have mounds of money to use as toilet paper, Deidara was accepted, due to his own abilities. He got the top score in the "National High School Exam".

And no matter how long the blond stared at the building, it remained big and pretty. However, from the moment the teen walked through the gate, there were whispering non-stop.

"What is that poor kid doing here? And why does he look like a girl?" One of the girl asked.

"Maybe he's one of those nasty cross-dresser..." Another ine replied. Hearing those comments Deidara was quite annoyed, but he chosed to say nothing. He didn't want to get into trouble, well at least not the day before the first day.

* * *

"Hey, kid! What are you doing here? This isn't a place for you!" A security guard shouted at the blond as he steped closer to the building.

"Am… Sorry I am here to…" the boy tried to explain but was interupted.

"Don't you sorry me and just get out!" The security shouted at the boy and grabbed his tiny arm, dragging with all his power. Seeing the way the old man reacted Deidara instantly took out a plastic card from his pocket and handed it to the guy.

"Ok, sir. This is my ID. I'm the new student here, so can I come in, un?" The blond asked and waited patiently.

"Iwa Deidara… Hum… Sex:Male… Male? Wait, aren't you a girl?" asked the old man in surprise. But the blond didn't say anything just frowned and shook his head as a no.

And after some ridiculous questioning about his identity, Deidara finally managed to get though the guard and now the only thing left was to go to the school designer. As the teen found himself infront of the office he knocked gently on the door and came inside. There was a woman measuring a dark black haired boy. The boy looked at Dei and chuckled. " Oh come in my sweetly. I'll be done right now." She said with a friendly tone and after that smiled at the other boy and whispered something to him. "Now it your turn"

Deidara nodded and steped closer to the woman. And after waiting for the other boy to step down from the platform, the blond let the woman do her job.

"Hm…I am a little surprised, you know?" She said "…You have the perfect height and weight but your breast are a little bit too small. If i haven't seen you in live i would have said that you are a boy!" The woman laughed, wrote down on her notebook and went to one of the wardrobe .

"But I…" Deidara tried to explain to her, but suddenly the door knocked.

"Come in…A-okay, dear, this is your uniform. Thanks you for coming and don't forget to bring 3,500$ tomorrow, okay? Now bye-bye." And like that she pushed the blond out of the room.

* * *

-End flash back-

* * *

The blond sighed and went to his closet. He looked at his new outfit and all his desire to go to school went away. "Here goes my 5 years savings, un!" Deidara thought and grabbed the skirt with white and red lines, the white shirt and the ribbon that come along with the outfit. He hated this uniform so much, but what could he do? They wont let him in if he's not with an uniform. And beside he will exchange it for a male one right away... So he hoped that there won't be any problems...

* * *

What do you think? REVIEW ok? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Why me Danna?

Ch 2. Gold….Blood….And….Silver !

* * *

Deidara slowly, with hesitating steps, walked into the school yard. With every centimeter that he made, he could feel a twinge of anxiety working its way down his spine. With the corner of his eyes, the boy could spot how everyone were staring at him. Both boys and girls were checking him up and down, taking him for a girl. Feeling uneasy Deidara tried his best to be as invisible as he could, but with no luck.

So after a 'hell of staring eyes', the blond somehow managed to get inside the school untouched and headed his way to the student board. He looked at the big brown paper, stuck to the wooden board and searched for his name.

"Iwa... Iwa Deidara - room 402." He read "Hmm..Room 402,un?" The blond thought and scanned the place with a questioning look. The building was so huge that he felt like a little ant in a big garden, trying to find it's way home. Not knowing the place, at that moment the blond had to make a choice : to find his room alone, which would have taken way too long, or to ask someone, which on the other side, meant that he could accidentally start his living hell from the first day. For several seconds the teen reconsidered his options and finally decided to not risk his luck. He had done that mistake once, and he was not going to do it twice. However, suddenly a voice called out from the school announcer:

" Attention students. Attention! It's 8:15 a.m. You have 5 more minutes to get your as-s.. I mean you have to go to yours classroom and..." A female voice spoke up but couldn't finish her words.

"Buuuut...Grandma Tsunade...I don't wanna go to class!" A childish voice whined and was followed by a big "Thub"

" Owwwwwww...You old hag why did you hit me on the head!" The boy shouted at the top of his throat.

"Naruutoooo...How many time do I have to tell you...DON'T EVER, EVER GO INTO MY OFFICE WITHOUT MY PREMISSION..And which part of 'Call me Principal Tsunade' don't you get?" The woman snapped angrily.

"But you are my grandma, why the heck do I need to call you principle..?"

"Because my Dear ,Naruto...I am the principal of this school...Now Get out!" And there was another sound of hitting and the boy yelled in pain.

"Old Hag!" He snapped "I am not 10 years old anymore...Stop hitting me!"

"Oh I will stop hitting you, don't worry...CAUSE IF YOU DON'T GET Your ass OUT THIS INSTANT I WILL TEAR YOU TO DEATHHHHH!" She shouted, then paused "...OH MY GOD THE MICROPHONE WAS ON..Shit.." Tsunade cried out and instantly turned the mic off. After few seconds it turned on...

"Attention students this is principle Tsunade..Please go to your class...And in 5 minute if someone isn't in, I will personally make them regret it! That goes for you too Naruto!" The woman snapped and turned the mic off.

After hearing that 'heartfelt' announcement Deidara actually got scared for his life. He quickly started looking around for guidance. Walking down a long corridor the teen spotted a red haired boy, leaned on one of the metal lockers. The boy was taller than Deidara with a build up body and bloody red hair, which matched with his brown eyes. He had a bored look on his face, with hands in his pant's pocket and headphones on. Knowing that the other one won't hear him from far the blond stepped closer and gulped.

"Erm…Excuse me, sempai.." Deidara started. "Can you tell me where room 402 is, un?"

- no response.

"Hello.." The blond tried again with waving.

Then suddenly the read head just turned his head toward the smaller boy and expressionlessly said "Nice legs."

Deidara was like frozen up and slowly annoyance showed up on his face. The boy shut tightly his eyes and breathed trough his nose.

"I am a boy, un." He mumbled.

Soon, after a quick recovery from his anger Deidara looked up at the other boy and only to see an almost evil-lish smirk on his face.

Seeing that smirk the blond panicked, but when the taller boy put a hand on his shoulder he calmed down.

"It's on the 3rd floor. Want me to take you there?"

"Yeah." The blond nodded with a big smile and followed the taller one.

* * *

On his way Deidara notice some really beautiful stairs and started gazing at them when he suddenly bumped into someone and felt on the floor. When he looked up, he saw a short blond haired boy, looking at him with concern.

"You ok?" The smaller teen asked and gave Deidara a hand.

When both the blonds had stood up, Deidara tried to apologize.

However, the smaller boy waved his hands and grinned widely "Ah don't worry about it. It was actually my fault... It's just that old hag hit me pretty hard and it made me a little bit dizzy. Anyway " The boy said as he lifted his arm and looked at his watch "Oh my God, I am gonna be late..." He cried out. "You know what? I have to go cause this time she will really kill me, so see ya. Oh and by the way ,I am Naruto." And before Deidara could say goodbye, the younger one had disappeared.

* * *

Deidara's classroom was on the 3rd floor and the first thing that got his attention away that there was only one class, The rest were some locked room and a balcony.

In front of the classroom, sitting on a chair, with a small orange book on his hand was a silver haired man, with a shawl twine around his neck, up to his nose. He looked just like a ninja and when he saw the boys, he closed his book and stood up.

"Oh you are late" He said looking at the red head, but when he saw Deidara he lifted his eyebrow.

"Are you from my class?" He asked and Deidara nodded, stepping forward.

"Hmm.. That's strange. I'm waiting for the new guy, not the new girl?"

The blond instantly got what his teacher was wondering about, bended down his head and timidly said:

"I am Iwa Deidara, sir. The school designer though that I was a girl and gave me this outfit". The boy said and his face became 'tomato' red. He was kind of embarrassed.

"Err...?" The teacher checked Deidara up and down and nodded "Fine, if that is really the truth. Nice to meet you then. I am your new homeroom teacher and your math teacher as well, Hatake Kakashi." After hearing those warm words the teen lifted his head and looked at the silver haired man with a smile. "Thanks you" He replied.

"And don't worry, I will talk to the designer and the principal. They will decide what to do with the outfit. You will probably have a new one, but it might takes up to a week to be done. Can you wait until then?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I guess, sir." The blond smiled back.

Seeing how polite the kid was, Kakashi stared at Deidara and thoughts crossed his mind. He wondered if the blond was one of those rich-bastard he was teaching, because he was way too polite, but then remembered that Deidara had a 75 % scholarship, and he knew the answer right away. And suddenly the silver haired felt a warm feeling toward Deidara. He didn't know why, but he knew for sure that he had lots of sympathy toward the younger boy.

"Ok, come on, let go inside, so I can introduce you to your new classmates." The teacher said and pointed to the door.

Deidara nodded and turned back to look for the red head. He wanted to thank the taller boy, but unfortunately he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

-Inside the classroom-

"Students, this is your new classmate Iwa Deidara" Kakashi announced as he pointed to the doorway, where Deidara was standing. "Please be nice to him!"

After hearing the word "him" everybody in the class gasped and a pink haired girl asked. "Ehhhhh? But isn't that a girl uniform?"

"Yes, Yes..." The teacher sighed "Now settle down and let me explain. They got Deidara the wrong outfit. Is it ok now?" Kakashi explained while Deidara started blushing madly and couldn't lift his head to look at his classmate at all. He knew that his teacher need to tell the truth, but it was still too embarrassing.

"Then why isn't he wearing normal clothes?" The gilr continued, showing disguss on her face.

"Now Sakura, you know very well that unless you are wearing a uniform, you are not allowed to enter the school during the semester." Kakashi explained and turned to Deidara, telling him to come closer.

"Hahaha! The little fucker got a girl outfit!" Suddenly a silver haired boy said out loud and arrogantly pointed a finger. "And he even look like a bitc..." The boy was stopped middle-sentenced by his teacher.

"Watch your language Hidan! If you don't stop using those words, I will have to call your dad!" Kakashi snapped and stepped closer to Deidara. He gently got hold of the blond's hand and pulled him to the front of the class. Then he turned back to Hidan "Am I clear?"

"What? What the heck? You are using that damn excuse all the time. You will call my dad? Hahaha, nice try Kakashi -sensei~, but it won't work." The silver haired boy snorted and turned his vision to the window. "My old geezer is only interested in fucking his Jashin damn whores! He won't even listen to you!" Hidan shouted and his voice sounded angry, but yet kind of sad. "And what the heck with this blond bitch? Is he trans or something? Hey dumb ass, what the heck are ya?" Hidan shouted at Deidara with his usual mean behavior.

The blond didn't lift his head nor looks at the Jashinist, he just nodded his head and stayed cool. He thought that being behaved and calm will be better than going against the rich bastard.

"Hey bitch! At least look at me when I am fucking talking to ya! Or when you are fucking talking to me! Ahh still the same..." The Jashinist stopped his talk when a hand landed on his shoulder and voice spoke out.

"Hidan there's no need to freak our new classmate…Or he won't want to go to school tomorrow… And we don't want that to happen do we?"

"Whatever, Sasori…And you bitch, look at me, Jashin damn it! " Hidan commanded with an annoyed tone.

Instantly Deidara lifted his head, slightly feared for his life. And now finally he could see who Hidan was. That foul-mouted jerk was a little bit bigger than the blond, slightly taller and lots more naked. Staring at Hidan bare chest due to his unbuttoned shirt, made the blond gone red, so he turned his attention to the boy next to the Jashinist. And what to see, it was the read head that helped him earlier.

"So his name is Sasori" Deidara thought with a smile and lifted his head down again. There was no point of being couch blushing.

There were several seconds of silence until Kakashi gently spoke up. "OK now. Sasori please snap Hidan on his face so he won't space out anymore."

Hearing that ridiculous request the blond quickly looked at the Jashinist. Indeed he was like hypnotized, blinking randomly with his mouth open. The blond also blinked as he stared at the boy, wondering what had he seen to make him so spaced out. And suddenly the sound of a hard slap bought him back to reality.

"Ouch! What the hell!" Hidan shouted, but no one answered him.

"Deidara go sit behind Hidan, next to Sasori's table." Kakashi continued as he pointed to the last chair next to the window.

"Eh?" Deidara looked Kakashi with a protesting look. He didn't like the idea at all. After how Hidan had cursed him, he didn't expect anything good to happen and now sitting behind him was madness.

"Sorry Deidara. That is the only free place so bare with it ok?" Hatake whispered to the blond and stroked on the younger boy's golden hair. He rubbed it gently with a smile. "So don't make that pitiful look ok?"

"Un." Dei nodded in defeat and went to his seat. He nervously sat on the chair and felt how his whole body was trembling. He then turned to the two boys next to him and spoke softly.

"Erm…I-I am … " The blond wanted to make up with them, because after all they are classmates, but…

"Blondie! Don't ya think ..Just by being fucking sly…" Hidan turned back, with a hand on his red check an looked at the blond with an evil grin.

"We will let you get out of this easily! " Sasori ended the sentence with a smirk on his face.

Deidara didn't know what they meant but he knew it wasn't something good. He could tell from their looks and at that moments his sky blue eyes were filled with terror. "I'd better watch out..." He thought.

"Ahem!" Kakashi cough with an annoyed look, his hand crossed next to his chest. " May I, gentlemen, continue, so I can let you guys go?" He asked ironically and waited to see if anyone resisted, but surely no one did.

"Ok now. Before I let you go, I must remind you that you have 1 months to pay the 500,000$ Payout for the first semester, but this time I want your parents to bring em, so I can talk with them... No bank transfer!" The teacher said and shot an evil look at Hidan. On the other side the Jashinist snorted and lifted his middle finger.

"500,000$?" Suddenly Deidara shouted as he jumped up from his seat. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Yes Deidara 500,000$ for the first semester and 800,000$ for the second. But in your case u only have to pay for yours books and student fee, which in total are ...Let me see, about 9, 500$. Didn't you know about that?" Kakashi asked in confusion, he didn't know why the young boy reacted like that, but it quickly got to him. Deidara was a student with a scholarship, which logically lead to the deduction that the blond was poor and for poor people 1,000 $ would have been quite a lot of money and not to say 9,000$ or 300,000$.

Deidara shook his head and slowly sat down on his seat. He put his hands on his head and bumped his face into the wooden desk.

"9,500$…,Oh God, Where am I gonna get so much money. If I knew, I wouldn't have came to this place?" The boy let out a sob. " And it's too late to apply for another school.." He thought and cried out in his agony.

As the blond stayed deep in his thought his teacher came closer.

"Deidara…We have finished. You can go now…Everybody are out." Kakashi smiled sweetly and lent a hand, so the blond could stand up. But then he gently pushed the boy out of the room and waved as a goodbye.

As the blond was standing in front of the classroom door, he sighed, then headed to the stairs, when suddenly he tripped on something. Deidara felt on the floor and landed on his hands and knees, and his head hitting the ground.

"Ouch!" Deidara cried out and rubbed his head with his palms. He then turned back to see who tripped him. Behind was Sasori and Hidan, with his smirk on his face, just like a little devil.

"Wow you really are trans." Hidan said and shook his head ironically.

Sasori on the other hand stayed quiet and stared at the blond.

"What?" Deidara asked innocently, not knowing what was going on.

" Yours...erm underwear..." Sasori said almost like in a shock, but then his voice quickly turned teasing and sadistic, with a smirk on his face. "Never thought that you like those stuffs."

At first the blond blinked and glared at the read head as if he was looking at his worst enemy, but as his sense brusted to him, his face became red and he immediately covered the space between his legs with the skirt.

"It's..It's.. It's not what you think" Deidara panicked as the words came out of his mouth. "It's not mine..No i mean it's mine, but i had to wear it..." The teen started explaining when he realized that it only made the matters worse, so he shut up and looked away from the two teens.

"Yeah, what ever you say." Was Hidan reply as he waved teasingly to the blond and walked past him.

"Yeah...See you tomorrow 'panty' " Said Sasori as he as well walked past the blond, leaving him ling on the ground by himself.

* * *

As minutes in silence passed, Deidara stood up. Loudly in his mind he cursed those two and felt almost like crying. But then he slightly slapped his cheek and told himself to suck-it-up. From his own experience he knew that crying won't change anything. No one will come and save him, no matter how much he cry.

" Even if this is a deserved punishment or just your wicked sense of humour, God, I won't give up to you! Even if i have to kill those jerks! I won't give up!" The blond shouted out loud and sighed. When he calmed down, he ran down the corridor and straigt trough to the front gate, out of the school.

* * *

- To be continued -

Ok, Hi dudes XD Thought I was dead? Well Yeah I was, I got a heart attack and died for 10 seconds... Nah XD just kidding XD So enjoy. (sorry no yaoi yet)


End file.
